Halloween
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Pour Chisato-Chan et Justwrestler. QuandOrton invite Taker et sa petite amie à une soirée d'Halloween, ça donne ça?


**Voici un petit délire d'Halloween dédié à Chisato-Chan et Justwrestler. Ce n'est pas du grand art mais j'espère que ça vous plaira**

**Amy, Pauline et Marine m'appartienent, le reste est la propriété de la WWE.**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)  
**

* * *

Quelque part dans une chambre d'hôtel spacieuse, une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre. Un grand homme brun grogna.

- Maudit téléphone ! Où est-ce que je l'ai encore mis ?

Une forme féminine bougea dans le lit.

- Mark ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mon téléphone ? Tu ne sais pas où je l'ai mis ?

- Dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Mais qui peut t'appeler à deux heures du matin ?

Mark Callaway, alias l'Undertaker regarda l'identifiant de l'appelant sur son téléphone.

- C'est Orton. Amy, tu m'excuses ?

Sans attendre qu'elle ne réponde, le Deadman, sortit de la chambre. Amy, enfin Amélie était la petite amie de l'Undertaker. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une boite, alors que tous deux sortaient de Smackdown. Amy en tant que fan, Mark en tant que catcheur. Le courant était tout de suite très bien passé entre eux, la jeune femme avait été fascinée par le physique imposant et l'aura de mystère émanant de l'homme, alors que Callaway, de son côté, la trouvait tout simplement sublime.

En dehors de la chambre, Mark conversait avec Randy.

- Mark, tu sais ce qui se passe dans deux jours ?

- Heu non, comment je le saurais ? C'est pour poser cette question que tu nous réveille à cette heure de la nuit ?

- Mais tu te couches comme les poules ! S'esclaffa Orton.

- Randy retire ça tout de suite ou tu risques de le regretter.

- Je retire, s'empressa-t-il de répondre devant le ton menaçant de son aîné. Bon bref, si je te posais cette question, c'est parce-que dans deux jours, c'est Halloween, et j'organise une petite fête costumée chez moi, et tout le monde reste dormir ! Tu vas venir j'espère ?

- Je ne sais pas Randy, je suis pas sûr qu'Amy veuille se retrouver au milieu de pleins de mecs, et à vrai dire je suis pas sûr de le vouloir non plus.

- Allez, elle ne sera pas la seule fille, il y aura Stéphanie, la petite copine de Cody, elle s'appelle Pauline, et la petite amie de Jericho, Marine. Tu vois ? Elle ne sera pas seule.

- Bon okay, d'accord, on se voit dans deux jours.

- Yes ! T'es le meilleur Mark !

Taker raccrocha et retourna se coucher. Il embrassa sa petite-amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Nous inviter à sa soirée d'Halloween.

- Et t'as dis oui je suppose ? Mark, je vais être la seule fille.

- Non, il y aura Stéphanie, la petite amie de Cody et la petite amie de Jericho. Mon petit doigt me dis que vous vous entendrez bien toutes les quatre.

- Si tu le dis.

Sur ces paroles, Mark la prit dans ses grands bras puissants et ils s'endormirent.

Deux jours plus tard:

Mark et Amy sonnèrent à la porte de la spacieuse maison de Randall Keith Orton. Amélie s'était déguisée en reine des vampires pour l'occasion et l'Undertaker était déguisé... et bien en Undertaker. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme ayant un vague air de ressemblance avec Frankeinstein.

- Salut Randy ! Lança le Deadman. Beau maquillage !

- Merci. Bonsoir à vous deux. Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine d'entrer dans l'antre des Enfers.

- Parfait pour toi Marky, déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, ils furent stupéfaits par la décoration et les déguisements des invités. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante. Mark alla présenter sa petite-amie à quelques-uns de ses amis, puis aux trois autres femmes présentes. Elles étaient toutes en vampire.

- Vous vous êtes passées le mot ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Non, répondit Stéphanie, mais c'est la tenue qui va le mieux aux femmes Mark. En tout cas, les regards de certains en disent long.

- Oui, ajouta celle qui se présenta comme étant Pauline. Cody m'a dit que j'étais sexy comme ça.

- Pareil pour Chris, renchérit Marine, la petite amie de Jericho.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Amy.

- Bon je vais vous laisser entre femmes, déclara Mark.

Sur ce, il s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Glenn qui était en train de martyriser CM Punk qui avait eu le malheur de se déguiser en Dark Vador.

- Bon, déclara Amy qui comptait profiter de la fête. Vu que nos hommes nous ont laissé en plan, il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose à faire.

- Bonne idée, répondit pensivement Stéphanie qui observait l'attitude de son mari avec Natalya qui venait d'arriver.

- Et si on mettait un peu de piment à cette soirée en rendant jaloux nos hommes ? proposa Marine. Ça te tente Pauline ?

- Tu m'étonnes ! Je trouve Coddles un petit trop proche de Ted.

- On est partantes, ajoutèrent Amy et Stéphanie.

- Que la fête commence !

Les quatre jeune femmes se levèrent en même temps.

- Je vous propose de tester le potentiel sexy des vampires, dit Pauline.

- Bonne idée, on fait quoi ?

- On trouve une proie et puis rien de telle qu'une petite danse hot pour chauffer ces messieurs.

- Je me réserve Jeff ! S'écria Amélie.

- Je prend Orton ! Continua Pauline.

- Moi je veux Shawn ! Ajouta Marine.

- Et moi je te pique ton copain, termina Stéphanie à l'attention de Marine.

- Allons-y.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, et telle des prédatrices, se rapprochèrent de leurs proies. Ce fut Amy qui établit la première le contact. Jeff se rapprocha immédiatement d'elle pour une danse endiablée. Stéphanie pour sa part, n'avait eue aucun mal non plus avec Jericho. Enfin, Marine s'occupa du Cow-Boy et Pauline du Legend Killer. Elles s'adressèrent toutes un clin d'œil. Leurs copains ou maris respectifs furent plutôt longs à réagir. Mais le premier fut Triple H quand il remarqua que Jericho s'était vraiment beaucoup collé à Stéphanie, ce que ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer Marine. L'assassin cérébral, déguisé en viking, se rapprocha dangereusement d'un Jericho déguisé en pompier.

- Irvine lâche ma femme tout de suite !

- Non, je n'ai pas envie. Steph est avec moi parce-que tu la délaisse.

- Ah oui ? Répliqua Hunter un grand sourire aux lèvres. Parce-que dis moi, tu dois délaisser ta petite-amie vue la façon dont les lèvres du Heart Break Kid se baladent dans son cou.

- Oh l'enfoiré ! S'exclama le blond.

Se regardant, Marine et Stéphanie se mirent à rire discrètement alors que le Canadien se dirigeait vers l'homme déguisé en Cow-Boy.

- Shawn ! T'es un homme mort.

Du côté de Pauline et Amélie, cela n'allait pas tarder à se passer de la même manière. En effet, Cody qui avait une discussion animée avec Ted s'arrêta brusquement.

- Teddy, dis moi, c'est bien Randy qui danse avec MA Pauline ?!

- Heu... je t'en supplie, fais pas de scandale.

Trop tard, Cody Rhodes se dirigeait vers Orton et Pauline, furieux.

- Randy ? Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais en train de draguer Pauline ? Cena ne te suffit plus ?

- Du calme mon chéri, l'apaisa Pauline, c'est moi qui suis venu le trouver, vu que tu ne t'occupes pas de moi.

Cody l'attira dans ses bras.

- Je ne m'occupes pas de toi ? Répéta-t-il.

- Non, répondit-elle, et ce n'est pas un petit calin qui va changer ça.

- Mais je peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça ma chérie. Randy, les chambres ?

- Monte les escaliers, couloir de droite.

- Merci vieux.

- De rien, répliqua-t-il tout sourire.

Stéphanie et Marine, dans les bras respectifs de leurs amants, sourirent en voyant Cody entraîner Pauline à l'étage avec précipitation. Manquait plus que Amy, et leur soirée serait parfaitement réussie. Marine décida de donner un coup de pouce à sa comparse et alla voir Taker qui était toujours occupé à martyriser Dark Vador.

- Mark ? Demanda-t-elle au grand brun en train de s'amuser avec le sabre laser sous les yeux apeurés de Punk.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu es jaloux ?

- Très.

- Alors regardes donc ce cher Jeffrey, il semble qu'il ait un faible pour les vampires.

En effet, Mark ouvrit des grands yeux en voyant Amy engagée dans une danse sensuelle avec le jeune Hardy. Taker abandonna le sabre laser, qu'il laissa aux mains de Kane et décida de rendre une petite visite de courtoisie au frère de Matt. Il se planta derrière Jeff et toussota. Ce dernier fit un bon jusqu'au plafond.

- M...Mark, bégaya le Rainbow-Haired warrior.

- Alors Jeff, on s'amuse ?

Amy afficha un sourire satisfait, enfin cela devenait intéressant.

- Heu... qu'est-ce que je risque si je réponds oui ?

- Beaucoup de choses. Alors dégage !

Jeff, terrorisé, allait s'enfuir mais Amy le retint par le bras.

- Non, il reste, dit-elle.

- Mais à quoi tu joues ? Demanda l'Undertaker.

Amélie lui adressa ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais promis à mon anniversaire ?

Oui, Mark s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il lui avait promis un plan à trois avec la personne de son choix. Il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe ce jour là.

- Mais pourquoi Jeff ?

- Parce-qu'il est sexy, qu'il a des fesses parfaites, et puis regarde ses magnifiques yeux, tu te trouves pas ça trop mignon.

Jeffrey Nero Hardy rougit violemment sous le flot de compliments.

- Depuis quand mignon fait partit de ton vocabulaire ? S'étonna Taker.

- Je ne sais pas, sourit la jeune femme. Alors ça veut dire oui ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, soupira Taker qui ne pouvait pas lui résister. Suis nous à l'étage, Jeff, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

L'intéressé les suivit docilement et ils disparurent dans les escaliers de la maison de Randy Orton. Stéphanie et Marine se regardèrent, puis se sourirent. Chris et Paul, qui avaient remarqué l'échange entre les deux femmes, comprirent alors que tout ceci n'était qu'une machination sortie de leur esprit tordu. C'est ainsi que s'acheva la soirée d'Halloween. Pour certains cela se termina en une nuit d'amour torride, pour d'autres, en une nuit paisible dans les bras de l'être aimé.

FIN

* * *

**Review ?**


End file.
